Twitches 3: Thantos's Revenge
by Zenaku007
Summary: this story line takes place about a month after the first 2 Twitches movies.


author's note: this came to me in a dream one night. It picks up after the 2 DCOM movies Twitches and Twitches Too. I do not own them, nor do I hold copyrights to them, but this is a good creative writing project for me, so i'm not stealing anyone's work.

Prologue:

22 years ago, the Twin daughters of Aron and Miranda were born on Halloween. Fearing for their safety, the daughters, Apolla and Artemis were separated and taken to another dimension, where they were adopted and renamed. Camryn, named Apolla at birth, bore the magic of the Sun. Alexandra, given the birth name Artemis, bore the magic of the Moon. 21 years later, they reunited and banished the darkness from Coventry. A short time later, their powers were called upon again when Thantos attempted to destroy them and Miranda in the process of taking over Coventry. While saving the kingdom, they ended up freeing their father, who was hiding in the Shadowlands, and was watching over them. Once they defeated Thantos and Darkness last time, they thought it was over. However, nothing is ever over when you are the Twin daughters of the most powerful witch and warlock family to ever rule Coventry...

Chapter 1

"So, anything dark and spooky happen to you lately?" Aron asked, sneaking up on his wife, Miranda. They were in the main courtyard of their castle in Coventry, overlooking the waterfall to Nowhere.

"No, and you have to stop scaring me like that! I've had enough surprises in the last few months. First the Darkness trying to take over, then your brother tried to have you killed, it was almost too much for me. Thank goodness Alex had the courage to follow her heart, otherwise I would've contributed to your demise as well. Speaking of the girls, Camryn should be here by now. I wonder what's taking so long. If she shows up in that silver contraption she calls a car one more time, and crushes my petunias, I'm not gonna be very happy." Miranda said, taking her husband's hand and walking towards the other courtyard.

"Babe, you worry too much. Ileana and Karsh are still protecting them, even though they haven't taken their honeymoon yet. I wonder what has them so spooked. It seems lately they've been more on guard." Aron said, walking with Miranda to the other courtyard.

"They need their honeymoon." Miranda said, as a silver Porsche Boxter popped into view, with Camryn in the passenger seat, and Demetri in the Driver's seat.

"See, it's easier than it sounds." Camryn said, gently prying Demetri's fingers off the steering wheel.

"Camryn, honey, I wish you would take a door. How do I keep my servants from getting fingerprints all over that car, and your father from driving off in it, with you bringing it here all the time?" Miranda mildy admonished while running down to greet her.

"I can assure you, ma'am, that none of the staff will touch it, save for me." Demetri said, starting to bow, which Miranda stopped.

"And I can assure you, Demetri, that you are considered a son to me, because my daughter loves you, and I care about you as well, and as long as you and my daughter are together, you are not staff, you're family. Family members don't call each other 'ma'am', nor do they bow at each other." Miranda came up, lifted his head, and kissed his forehead.

"Yes ma', I mean Miranda." Demetri said, linking fingers with Camryn. Unbeknownst to them, 2 pairs of red eyes were watching their every move.

Chapter 2

"Alex! Alex!" Alicia Barnes yelled from the front of the Waverly mansion. Alex had recently got a car, a Kia Soul, and was in her second year of the nearby University.

"Coming, Mrs. Barnes." Alex said, locking her car.

"So, how is school going?" Alicia asked as Alex came into the kitchen with her.

"Good, my grades have improved. I have just been noticing these 2 guys following me around. Twins, I believe. They are cute, don't get me wrong, but they have a creep factor about them. Ileana and Karsh might know about them." Alex explained, as a blue ball splashed in the pool. Alex glared at Alicia, then grabbed a set of towels and followed Alex to the pool, where Ileana and Karsh had climbed out.

"Why must you insist on the water portals? I told you once before that I have inner ear issues. At least I didn't wear my good shoes this time, otherwise they would be ruined, again." Karsh said, glaring at Ileana.

"It's the fastest trip through dimensions, honey." Ileana said, catching a towel. She quickly dried off, and slapped Karsh with her wet towel while giggling. Karsh glared at her, then threw his towel at her while chuckling.

"Anyway, we didn't come here to argue schemantics, we came here to take you to Coventry, now. We have an issue that needs looked into, and the library at the castle should help us." Karsh said, walking towards Alex and Alicia.

"What's going on now?" Alex asked concerned.

"Nothing horrible, we just want to take precautions to protect the castle and the royal family." Ileana replied.

"Ileana! Don't scare her, we don't know if that's an issue right now!" Karsh admonished, reaching the steps where Alex and Alicia were standing.

"What's not an issue right now?" Alex asked, looking at the 2 guardians.

"Well, it's no big deal, really. We just think that- ow!" Ileana started, when Karsh stomped on her foot, silencing her.

"We just think that you would benefit from a visit to our library, learn about the history of Coventry. You know, to compare to what you have written so far." Karsh said, giving Ileana an evil look.

"Ok, be home by midnight, your term paper isn't gonna write itself." Alicia relented, as Alex walked to the driver's side of her car. Ileana jumped in the air excitedly and bolted for shotgun position.

"Ok, that would be better than taking the pool." Karsh said, rolling his eyes and got in behind Ileana. Alex floored it, created a vortex, and had the car parked in the main courtyard of Coventry in no time. They got out, and began to search the castle for the others, unaware that 2 pairs of red eyes were watching their every move.

Chapter 3

Amaris and Carlos were, to the naked eye, normal everyday college boys. Under that exterior, however, they were the lost sons of Thantos, resurrected by his power after he was destroyed by the Royal family of Coventry. They had discovered recently that Alex, one of the twin Daughters of the Light, went to a local university. They worked their magic to get enrolled as well, in order to track them, and keep an eye out on their every move.

Chapter 4

"So, what am I supposed to be finding int the library, and why isn't my sister here to help?" Alex asked. She and the guardians were standing in an immense library, with books from floor to ceiling, and all around the room.

"What you're looking for is familial archives, way up at the top. We'll find your sister." Karsh said, pointing to the rows of books she was supposed to look for, when Camryn walked in, Demetri in tow, followed by Miranda and Aron.

"Alex! How was school?" Camryn asked, hugging her sister, before she got passed along to the others in the room. Karsh cleared his throat, and Alex jumped.

"Well, since you're all here, can you help me look for the familial archives? What exactly am I looking for?" Alex asked, climbing one of the nearby ladders.

"You are looking for Aron's bloodline." Karsh yelled up to her.

"What's this about? What is going on, Karsh?" Aron asked in mumbled tones. Miranda looked concerned, and Camryn was rifling through Alex's backpack, looking for her Moon Journal. When she located it, she flipped through it, stopping at a page dated 3 nights ago. When she pointed out the page, Alex yelled from the stacks "I got it!" And slid down the ladder, book in hand.

"We will know soon enough. Your father's generation starts on page 200, but we want to go a little more recent. Turn to page 394, that should be a good place to begin. Camryn, don't read the journal entry until we find out what's in the archives first." Karsh said.

"Ok, page 394, says here that Aron had a brother, Thantos, and fathered 2 daughters, Apolla and Artemis. Thantos fathered 2 sons, Amaris, and, oh dear lord." Alex said, suddenly feeling weak. She dropped the book, and fell to her knees.

" 'Oh dear lord?' Weird name for a son, don't you think?" Ileana said, chuckling at her joke.

"Honey, what is it?" Miranda asked.

"The second son is named Carlos. Together, they are the sons of Darkness, and plan on destroying the daughters of Light at their weakest, a Lunar Eclipse. I just realized that 2 sophomores enrolled into my school a few days ago, Amaris and Carlos." Alex said, stunned.

"The journal entry, is dated May 17th, about 4 days ago. 'The sons of Darkness appeared out of nowhere, but they donKt give themselves away. They disguise themselves as innocent, in order to ensnare and observe the daughters of Light, without getting caught. Once the time strikes, when the Daughters are at their weakest, they will overtake them, and reclaim the kingdom of Coventry for their father Thantos. They enrolled 5 days ago." Camryn said, shutting the journal.


End file.
